Harmony of the streets
by 917brat
Summary: This is a story where a Fem!Harry lives on the streets why her parent and her twin brother, who is believed to be the boy who lived live in comfort. The full Summary to this story is inside.


This is a Fem!Harry story. Harmony Potter is the older brother of the supposed Boy Who lived and she hates it. She is pushed aside by her parents for her brother. She is out and out ignored by her godfather, who is more interested in her brother and to make matters worse no one cares that this is happened. Finally having enough of this Harmony flees decided to live a life on the streets then be treated like a nobody in her own home. But what happens when the wizarding world finds out they need her? What happens when she is dragged of the streets and in front of the order of the Phoenix; as well as her parents? Will she tell them to go fuck themselves? Will she help them? Will she be killed? Will she find love? Will she be hated? Or will she forgive them?

This story is dedicated to The Potters of the Future who actually gave me this idea with her story street rat; which is a really brilliant story she keeps updated regularly.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harmony was off sitting in a corner watching as he her parent played with her twin brother; at the moment they were helping him build a tower out of the magical wooden blocks in front of them. Seeing this Harmony couldn't help but brush away the stray tears that were falling down her face as she looked down at the blocks that were in front of her. She too was trying to build something but she wasn't getting any help from her parents, none what so ever; not that she ever really did get help when she wanted it in the first place. Especially not when her brother was in the room with her like he was at the moment.

In fact as far back as she could remember it had always been like that. Sadly Harmony had a very good memory and could remember pretty far back; despite her young age. This meant that as far back as she could remember all Harmony could remember was the fact that her parents had always over looked her, ignored her and then right in front of her showered her younger twin brother with all of their love.

Thinking on this Harmony once again felt tears build up in her eyes and before she could stop them they began to once more flow down her face; falling down on the beat up blocks below her. Seeing this Harmony suddenly felt a surge of pure rage surge through her and before she could even think about why she was so angry Harmony was up on her feet and kicking the blocks in front of her. This of course brought her parents attention onto her; none of it positive.

"HARMONRY ROSEANN POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? JUST BECAUSE THINGS AREN'T GOING YOUR WAY DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO START KICKING YOUR TOYS AROUND! Now pick them up and go up to you room right this instant young lady. Your father and I will be up there in a minute to talk to you about you attitude and carless disregard for those around you. I mean you could have hit you brother with one of those blocks you were kicking and what would you do then if that happened?" At hearing this Harmony held back a scream of pure frustration, that of course they noticed her then instead of any other time, and instead simple spun around and stormed up the stairs; ignoring the fact that now her father was yelling at her for apparently exploding the lights around her with her accidental magic.

Once she was up the stairs Harmony entered her room, which was on the opposite side of the hall and as far away as possible from both her brother's room and her parent's room; which for once was completely welcome. Angry beyond believe that he parents once again completely disregarded her until she was doing something they didn't like Harmony stormed over to her small bed and threw herself down on it.

A little after she had thrown herself on her bed Harmony lifted her head up and looked toward her door; she could hear footsteps coming up to it. Hearing this Harmony didn't bother stopping her groan, instead she turn away from the door; not willing to look at her parents faces at they yelled at her once again for supposedly ruining her brother's day. No soon then she did this did her door slam open and two voices started to shout at her at once; both, saying a different thing. Unfortunately something like this had happened often enough that Harmony was able to understand what was being said by both of them; even if she wished she couldn't at times.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DOWN THERE THROWING A FIT LIKE SOME SPOILED BRAT! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! YOU SHOULD REPECT PEOPLE EXSPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, YOU USED TO BE SUCH A SWEET QUIET CHILD BUT NOW YOU JUST NEVER SEEM HAPPY UNLESS YOU ARE CAUSEING SOME CAUOUS OF SOME SORT!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DOWN THERE! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT YOU BROTHER AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE THINGS WEREN'T GOING THE WAY YOU WANTED! WELL HERE'S A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU! NOW SIT IN HERE AND CHEW ON THAT FOR A WHILE!" Harmony still facing away from her parents felt bitter tears coursing down her face as she heard all of this and as she heard her parent spin away and angrily walk back out the door.

Once they were gone Harmony turned back to the door and with tears still streaming down her faces all but spat out; wishing they could hear her but at the same time knowing they wouldn't.

"You haven't raised me as anything. Hell you don't even know me. The house elves of this place know me better then you do. As for causing chaos where ever I go well that seems the only time you take notice of me so why wouldn't I. Oh and I know the world doesn't revolve around me but it certainly seems to revolve around Kayden, the oh so mighty boy who lived; at least your world seems to…and for some reason I still want to be part of that world." After saying the Harmony turned her head into her pillow and continued to weep bitter heartbroken tears; which she continued to do until she fell in a very deep, though unrestful, sleep.

Hours later Harmony slowly began to wake up, only to immediately regret doing so as she realized just how bad a headache the earlier crying had given her. Groaning slightly and holding her head Harmony climbs out of her bed. Only to curse silently to herself when she looks at the small clock on her bedroom wall and notices just how much time had passed since she had first came in her room. It had been nearly four hours meaning that she had long since missed lunch.

As if waiting for her to realize this, her stomach let loose a loud grumble telling her just how empty it was and just how hungry she was. Hearing and feeling this hunger Harmony rubbed her stomach as if trying to sooth it before walking toward the door; determined to go down stairs and get soothing to feeling her empty stomach. That in mind Harmony silently crept down the stairs toward the kitchen; taking care not to make a sound as she did do. Unfortunately Harmony didn't seem to be careful enough, or fate was just against her, because as she was nearly in the kitchen, just inches away from the door really, her foot caught on something and caused her to fall to the ground with a loud bang; later she would find that what she had tripped on was a wooden building block. This bang had alerted her parents to the fact that she was now downstairs and attempting to sneak into the kitchen. Something they really weren't happy about and they let Harmony know this the minute they saw her on the ground nursing the back of her head.

"What do you think you are doing! Are you trying to steal food! If you were hungry you should have come down when it was lunch and eat it with us! But no you too good for that aren't you. Well if you too good to eat lunch with us then you can march yourself right back up to your room and see what it's like without dinner as well! Well what are you waiting for I said GO BACK UP THOSE STAIRS YOUNG LADY AND I MEAN GO BACK UP THOSE STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" But by now Harmony was blinded by both her anger and her hunger so she wasn't able to control herself, or more like control her mouth, when she started yelling back at her parents.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T THINK I AM BETTER THEN ANY ONE I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD LUCNH! I HAD FALLEN ASLEEP UP THERE AND WOKE UP HUNGRY! BUT THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER DOES IT! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE I WASN'T AT THE LUNCH TABLE EARLIER AND ONLY RELIZED I WASN'T WHEN YOU SAW ME HERE! AS FOR GOING UPSTAIRS AND NOR HAVING DINNER….GOOD I WOULD RATHER BE TRAPPED UP THERE THEN HAVING TO SEE YOU FAME LOVING DAUGHTER FORGETTING HYPACRITICAL FACES! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" By the time she had finished saying this Harmony was red in the face and she once more had tear falling down her face, which she angrily brushed away the moment she realized she was crying again.

But then slowly what she said began to repeat itself in her head and she found herself biting her lip and looking up at her parents through her eyelash. She wanted to apologize for what she said she hadn't really meant it but before she could do that, just before she opened her mouth to tell them how sorry she was, she found herself suddenly on the ground with a throbbing cheek; her father had just slapped her. Stunned by this Harmony could only listen in an almost daze as her father snarled out at her; not the least but regretful for what he had just done.

"Get the hell ups stairs like your mother said and don't you dare show your face down here until we call you is that clear you little brat!" hearing this and beyond shocked all Harmony could do was dash up the stairs sobbing; with he hands covering her face as she tried not to let her father know just how much he had hurt her. As soon as she was up the stairs and in her room Harmony started to throw her stuff, or at least the few things of clothing and books she had, around. She did this until she exhausted herself and couldn't, and really didn't want to, throw her stuff around anymore. After doing all of this she was more than just emotionally drains so she collapsed down on her bed and started off in to space wondering.

Harmony just stared into space for a couple of minutes before slowly getting up and heading to the small mirror she had on the side of her wall. Once she got to the mirror Harmony stared at herself taking in her short but completely wild red hair. Her wide and extremely rare emerald green eyes and her pale, pale white skin. But most importantly she was taking in the vivid purpling bruise on the side of her face and just what it could mean to her.

Looking at this bruise Harmony began to recall all the times her parents had ignored her, all the times she was brushed aside by nearly everyone she meet in favor of her brother, and how every time someone does take notice of her it is to yell at her for something she had supposedly done wrong. Think on this and thinking on the slap her father had given her earlier Harmony began to wonder, if as time went on would her treatment get worse? Would she have to get used to being slapped by her father? No, no, no it wouldn't she wouldn't let it she had to leave she had to get way from all of it before they turned her into a bitter before they made her learn how to hate. Think on this and knowing that she had a very limited amount of time to make her choice, and even a more limited amount of choices she could make, Harmony knew she would have to run away.

Run away and live on the streets if she had to because there was no way she was going to let her family turn her in to a vengeful, bitter magic hate girl she knew she was starting to turn into; no way at all. Living on the streets would be better than that, yes it would be extremely hard and first and push her to and beyond her limits, but it would let her become who she wanted to be and not let anyone else mold her to how they wanted her to be. With that in mind and a burning determination building in her Harmony rushed off to get some of the things she knew she was going to need if she wanted to get out of the house; let alone survive on the streets.

A.N= okay I hope I did a good job on making Harmony seem a little childish because she is seven or eight years old and is a child. I mean how many times when we were young did we say we hated our parents and planned to run away? Harmony just had a little more ambition and did run away. Oh and I have a poll on my page for this story so please go and vote. Because I really need to know that before I add another chapter.


End file.
